


kinktober day 1 - spanking

by xbabyghoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: Just a little spanking drabble with everyone's favourite cowboy.spoiler alert: i only did up to day 5 of kinktober this year, so apologies for that!also apologies for posting these so late to here.





	kinktober day 1 - spanking

“Over my lap, kitten.” comes the gruff demand from the cowboy. “Now. don’t make me ask you again.” he adds, patting his thigh and waiting for you, a brow raised as he watched, wanting to see if you’d make this anymore difficult or if you’d finally listen. 

You shifted in your spot, brow furrowing for a moment before you finally gave in and moved over to the man, laying yourself across his lap and huffing as he gave your pants a rough tug and exposed your underwear to his gaze.

“There we are, baby.” he coos, running his large, calloused hand over your clothed bottom. You let out a hum, starting to melt into the gentle and soothing touch of his hand before a sharp gasp was pulled from you as he reared his hand back and landed a hard smack to your ass. “Now that was a good one.” he said with a chuckle, going back to running his hand gently over your ass. He continued with this pattern for a while, chuckling as he felt you squirm in his lap. Soon his hands were tugging your underwear down to join your pants and he was running his hand over your warmed bottom. You couldn’t help the noise that escaped your lips at the feeling of his rough hands against your sensitive bottom.

He started his pattern back up, alternating the length of time he’d rub your ass and the intensity of each smack to your ass. Some were softer, some left a good sting to your skin. It kept you guessing and had you growing wetter with each smack. He pauses again, letting his hand trail down before his fingers are teasing at your wet folds. He chuckles, other hand resting against your lower back as he moves to circle your clit. “My, my, kitten…did sir make you all wet?” he teased, grinning some as you let out a small noise and nodded your head, pressing back against his touches.

“Ah, ah. Stay still, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good now, huh? You did so well for me. You deserve a reward.” He said, beginning to move his fingers in firm circles against your clit as he kept his other hand against the small of your back to try and keep you from moving too much on him. He used his skilled fingers, drawing moans and whimpers out of your mouth and pulling you closer to the edge of release.

He could tell you were getting close, if the raise in your pitch and the way you could hardly keep still were anything to go off of. He worked his fingers a little faster, murmuring soft praise to you. “C’mon, darlin’. Cum for me.” He said, voice low and rough. A soft cry fell from your lips, thighs trembling as your orgasm hit you. He worked you through your climax, pulling you up to sit in his lap once you whimpered about being sensitive. He peppered your face in kisses, adjusting you so that your sensitive bottom wasn’t rubbing against his jeans. You began to slide your hand down his chest, fingers beginning to play at his belt before he shook his head and moved your hand.

“Uh-uh, baby. You just let ol’ Jesse cuddle ya for a little bit here. You did so well for me and i think ya need some down time before you worry about me, alright? Do you need a water? Blanket? A snack?” he asked, fingers stroking against your sides. You shook your head and snuggled in a little closer, letting your eyes close as Jesse hummed softly.


End file.
